


Tie the Knots Part 2

by merae2888



Series: Adulting [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Light BDSM, Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, surprisingly sweet at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merae2888/pseuds/merae2888
Summary: Alright you dirty birds, here's part 2, where Clarke gets to tie Bellamy up.





	Tie the Knots Part 2

Bellamy pretends not to notice when the ropes go missing from the bed. She thinks she’s so smooth but he sees her chatting with Roan a few times, ropes in hand and the King looking annoyed and uncomfortable.

Any day now she’s gonna jump him and it makes Bellamy a bit anxious, thinking about how she’ll do it, or, if he’s being honest, how he’ll respond. 

He’s been tied up a few times in his life. It was never a good time. Clarke has too but she embraced what they did and had no problem at all so Bellamy thinks he can too but he’s just a little worried that he’s going to feel that rope cinch around his wrists and panic.

Which would be fine, he’s got a safe word too but he doesn’t want it to happen. He just wants a normal fucking life and to have some kinky sex with his girl.

So when she does do it, when she disappears into their bedroom for a moment and then returns with her arms twisted behind her and a sly smile, when she walks behind him at the table and fails utterly at looking nonchalant, he sucks in a breath and tells himself to stay calm.

Because this is Clarke and more than anything else, they love each other and can get through anything.

She kisses his neck, which is one of his favorite things, the way she kind of curls around him, her long hair falling over his shoulder when she leans into it, the way her tongue darts out to taste his skin. 

Then she runs her hands down his arms and over the backs of his hands. He drops the pencil he was using to plan out the new farming lands and she slips her fingers between them and her other arm comes around him and she lays one of the ties over his wrist. 

His heart kicks into a higher gear but it’s more in anticipation than fear. He can feel Clarke’s heart pounding away where she’s pressed herself into his back and she nuzzles his ear with the tip of her nose. “You still wanna do this?”

That’s his other favorite thing, the way she’s gentle with him, they way no one else thinks he needs. ”Yea,” he says, leaning back for a kiss. “Yea, I do.” And it’s not a lie. “Let’s just…ease into it.”

He pushes back from the table, ready to head to their room but Clarke straddles him before he can stand up. She pulls him close with coaxing fingers on his arm and a gentle grind of her hips and he goes easy under her, their kiss unhurried and sweet until he’s loose limbed beneath her.

And that’s when she pounces, the little sneak. Without him even realizing, she’s got one of the ties knotted around both his wrists so his arms are pulled behind his back. He gives them a little tug, a hint of unease flickering in his chest but they are so slack he could probably wiggle his was free in about a minute and he’s not sure whether she did it on purpose or if she’s just shit at tying knots but it doesn’t matter. 

With the way she’s curled around him and the eager drag of her hips on his, he’s content to not move for hours. 

Clarke runs her hands back up his arms and over his shoulders. She taps his bottom lip and he dutifully pops his mouth open, meets her tongue in a wet, messy kiss. 

“How much do you like this shirt?” 

Bellamy shrugs as much as he can, he can’t even remember which one he’s wearing right now, and the noise it makes when she rips it off him is shockingly hot. Then her mouth is on his neck and his chest, leaving warm wet trails over his skin as she works her way down. He goes to reach for her hair, the ties snagging around his wrist and it’s more frustrating than anything else. He likes touching Clarke. 

She giggles a little when he sighs, a bit dramatically, and then she’s snapping open the buttons of his pants and digging her fingers into his thighs until he lifts up enough for her to pull them down with his underwear. 

The wood on his bare ass is a little weird and he wriggles around as Clarke dotes on him, kissing the inside of his knees, distracting him while she secures the other ties around his ankles. She scratches at his thighs and his cock twitches when she breaths hot over it but she doesn’t touch him yet. She seems utterly thrilled with herself as she stands up and gazes down at him. 

“Look at me.” 

Bellamy meets her eyes, a flame of desire and trust flickering to life in his chest. Clarke smiles and pets the thin skin over his jaw. “So good,” she tells him as she backs up. She stretches her arms over her head, pushing her tits together. She runs her hands over her hair, along her neck and down her body. She rucks up her shirt and Bellamy’s eyes attach themselves to the bare skin of her stomach that’s revealed. She squats down, turns to the side so he can see the tantalizing lift of her ass as she runs her hands over her thighs and ass. 

“Jesus, Clarke.” 

She rolls back up, squeezes her tits and winks at him, his eyes going black and wide as he stares at her. She bites her lip, playing coy and Bellamy smirks before she pulls her shirt off. 

His eyes stay glued to her face. 

After a second and a pointed swallow from him, she flicks her eyes down and as soon as he looks, she touches her breast just over the fabric of her bra. He lurches forward, stops short at the strain in his arms and groans. 

She lifts an eyebrow. “This is gonna be fun.” 

“Clarke,” he says, groaning when she cups her breast, her thumb dipping inside her bra to tease her nipple. “You gonna put on a little show for me?”

“Only if you’re good,” she says. 

He sits back dutifully, his cock hard and smearing pre-come on his abs. 

One bra strap falls down her shoulder and Clarke makes an effort to pull her arm free so it slides down and then she does the same with the other side, letting her bra just rest there with her breasts almost spilling out, Bellamy leaning forward as far as he can and staring so hard at her chest that she feels herself flushing. 

Another step takes her between his spread thighs and he’s close enough now but he still looks up at her for permission.

Clarke goes hot all over. “Close your eyes.” 

He does it immediately. She touches his face, her fingers trailing from his brow to his eyelids and down the apple of his cheek. She digs her fingernail into his bottom lip and his mouth slacks open. His lip starts to quiver when she slips a finger into his mouth. He stays so still and she slips another in, tells him to suck and then almost falls over at the sudden, hot pressure.

She bends closer and sees his cock twitch against his stomach. He whines when she pulls her fingers away and she kisses him quick and firm. “You’re so good, Bellamy.” His eyes stay closed but the frown from a moment before melts away. She lifts her breast to his lips, teases her nipple into the pretty ‘O’ his lips form and Bellamy gasps, flicks his tongue out. Clarke leans back and grasps his chin. “Stay still.” 

He freezes. Another kiss. “So good, baby.” Clarke does it again, just a hint of her nipple on the edge of his teeth and feels him tremble where she grips his shoulders. “Go ahead,” she finally says. “Give it a kiss.”

Bellamy presses his forehead to her sternum for a second, like a thank you, then he’s mouthing at her, led by the slope of her breast, kissing down between them and then blindly following the rise to her nipple. He flicks his tongue until her nipple is hard and pebbled and then does the same with the other, sucking hot and fast as Clarke groans and tugs at his hair.

He’s so good at this, Clarke feels a bit of her power over the situation slip away and he must sense it too but he’s fucking smirking into her left tit as he bites her nipple. Clarke digs her nails into his thigh and wrenches away, her breast falling from his mouth with a wet pop. 

She tosses her bra away and sits in the space between his thighs, panting. Bellamy nuzzles at her temple and she can feel how hard his cock is against her ass. Leaning back into his broad chest grounds her for a second and another idea comes to her. “You can open your eyes,” she tells him and he groans when he gets the full view of her sprawled on top of him, shirtless and flushed pink. 

“Fuck,” he breathes. 

She palms her tits for a second as she turns and sucks at his neck, feels his pulse thrumming. Her hands move slowly down her stomach and then play with the band of her pants. She rolls her body against his, easing down her leggings and underwear. Bellamy’s breath hitches and he turns his face into her hair. 

“Watch,” Clarke orders breathlessly as she cups her cunt. She doesn’t touch herself hard enough to bring any relief, just enough to tease and torture them both. 

Bellamy’s eyes lock on her hand moving between her legs, her fingers dipping inside her and coming away wet and he makes this guttural, animalistic noise and bites down on her shoulder. 

“Clarke…baby,” he groans as she writhes on top of him. Every move she makes shoots down his spine and stiffens his cock. He pulls at the ties and the knot is better than he originally thought. More strategic, giving him the illusion of easily attainable freedom without actually granting it. The chair moves with his struggle to get his hands on her. A funny mixture of respect and annoyance for his girl makes him snort.

“Talk to me,” she orders and Bellamy wastes no time. He’s good at that and this, what she’s doing right now for herself and him affects him in ways she may not even realize. The intimacy of it all, watching as she plainly gives herself what she craves, her feeling safe enough to do it with his eyes on her is a level of trust he never expected to have with another person. 

“You look so good, Clarke. So gorgeous, fucking yourself on your fingers. You’re wet and tight, aren’t you?” She moans and speeds up her hand. “Yea, I know how good you feel, fuck, it’s the best isn’t it? Just wait till you come and your pretty cunt starts clenching around your fingers. You’re close, I can tell. Your tits are all flushed.”

“Yea…“ she says around a choked off moan. She’s hot all over and her back is getting sweaty where it’s pressed against Bellamy’s scorching chest. She turns her head toward him, silently asking for a kiss that turns into basically just breathing into each other’s mouths as she brings herself closer to release, Bellamy almost as worked up as she is. 

When she tips over the edge, she arches up and away from him. The loss of pressure on his cock makes him sob softly and drop his head to the back of her neck. His hips are jerking even though there’s nothing for him to grind on anymore. He’s desperate and Clarke knows it, revels in it. 

She’s still a little hazy, still floating in post-orgasmic bliss when she wraps her sticky wet fingers around his cock. There’s no finesse, her arm’s twisted behind her and the movements are uncoordinated but Bellamy sighs at the immediate relief and Clarke tightens her grip. She rubs her thumb over his cockhead, gathering his cum and letting it mix with her own.

His eyes fall close as he licks at her fingers when she puts them in his mouth, groaning at the taste of both of them mixed together. She indulges him for a few seconds, still catching her breath then she turns around and drops to her knees.

There’s a bead of precum sliding down his shaft and Clarke licks it up, flattening her tongue and starting at the base and his breath stutters. He’s warm and salty and she swallows purposefully, the noise drawing Bellamy’s wide eyes to her mouth and she licks her lips. “Fuck.”

Clarke wraps her hand around him, stroking him firm and steady now that she’s got a good angle. She kisses the head like it’s his mouth, wet and a little sloppy and Bellamy laughs brokenly. “I love your cock,” she tells him, voice gone husky with lust. He’s quite a gorgeous sight, sweaty and writhing, thick, hard length twitching in her hand. He’s so long, she has to use both her hands on him. She swirls her tongue around the tip, gives a few little sucks that set Bellamy off cursing while she pumps him with a steady but loose fist. 

The chair inches forward from Bellamy’s jerky movements and Clarke giggles, rewards him with a deeper suck. His dick slides deeper into her mouth until she’s choking on it and Bellamy’s tugging on the restraints harder than ever now. He likes to feel the stretch of her jaw when she deep-throats him like this, likes to feel the strain in her lips as she tries to suck and swallow at the same time. Her hair is begging to be fisted. 

Her throat contracts around him and then she’s pulling back, using the flat of her tongue to lick him from the base to the tip of his dick. She swirls her tongue over him, flicks tortuously on his frenulum and he’s gasping, broken and low, her name gorgeous in his tortured voice. 

“Fuck yea. Ahh, baby…fuck, that’s so hot.” She pushes her hand up his chest, plays with his nipple, earning another moan from him as she sucks him down to the back of her throat again. Back and forth until Bellamy is shaking, sweat dripping down the planes of his chest and his ass slipping on the wood of the chair.

Only when he tells her he’s gonna come does Clarke let up. She straddles him and her legs stretch wider than normal around his body and the back of the chair and then she’s sliding down around him, drawing it out, letting him stretch her slowly as he licks the taste of his cum off her lips and tongue.

When she’s full of his cock, she rests there, rolls her body and Bellamy actually growls, a greedy noise. “Clarke-“

“I know,” she says, kissing at his face. “I got you, baby.” 

She rocks against him, digging her nails into his shoulders. Usually he helps her in this position, guiding the movements of her hips but with his hands unavailable, Clarke sets an almost unbearably slow rhythm. He feels every pulse of her cunt on his dick more acutely, relishes the way she shivers around him when she angles her body so he hits a deeper place inside her.

He ducks his head to mouth at her chest and Clarke bends back so her can suck on her nipples. Bellamy thrusts up as much as he can, bucking ungracefully into the cradle of her hips. She braces her feet on the piece of wood between the chair legs so he can fuck her before dropping back down and taking him deep over and over again until she’s panting his name into his hair. 

The chair creaks and Clarke has an inch of mind to consider that it might break if they go at it any harder but the majority of her is only concerned with how good Bellamy feels inside her, how warm his skin is, his hot breath on her tits. 

“You ready to cum, Bell? You deserve it. You’ve been so good to me.”

Bellamy nods, bites at the curve of her breast. “Yeah, please…can I?”

Clarke tightens her cunt on him and he groans, fucks up into her harder. “Yeah, baby, cum now, fill me up,” and Bellamy stutters, his hips straining up under her and swelling hot and thick and she cries out, rubs at her clit until she’s coming right as Bellamy rides out the end of his pleasure. She collapses against him, hugging him round the neck while her body shakes. He noses at her face and hair until she turns her head and kisses him lazily, lazy tongue licks and soft lips sliding together while her orgasm rolls through her. 

“Babe,” Bellamy says and she grunts into his mouth. “I love you and this was fucking hot but my ass is killing me.”

She giggles as she lifts off him, lets his cock slip out before settling on his thighs and reaching around to untie the rope from his wrists. She takes his hand and kisses the red skin ringing his wrists, like he did for her and Bellamy smiles like he can’t believe she’s real.

He undoes the ties around his ankles as she leans against him, mouthing wetly at his neck, and then he’s standing up, making her squeal and wrap her legs around him. He steps out of his pants carries her to the bedroom, plops her down on the bed before crawling in beside her. 

“We’re all sticky,” Clarke complains and Bellamy shrugs, lies down on his stomach.

“You’re running this show,” he mumbles into the pillow. Clarke debates getting out of bed but she’s so comfy and Bellamy is so warm and inviting. She sidles over to him, rubs his back and shoulders and ass as his breathing settles into a normal rhythm. 

“You okay?” 

Bellamy turns his head to her and grins, trying to look smug but there’s relief and love and trust so pure shining in his eyes that Clarke’s breath catches. 

“Yea,” he whispers, tickling at her side until she slides closer and he lifts his arm and tucks her into his side. She hooks her leg over his ass and he runs his hand up her thigh. “I’m so glad you’re my girlfriend.”

“Yea,” Clarke says, kissing his cheek. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments get the writing wheels a-turning!


End file.
